This Woman Needs
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: This is a nice little Chi-Chi fic. Takes place in the three years of training before the androids show up. Please R/R.


Title: This Woman Needs 

By Leah Beth Sinn   
  


Summary: Takes place in the three years of training before the androids show up. It's all about Chi-Chi, for all of you Chi-Chi fans.   
  


Disclaimer: DBZ is owned by a bunch of people and FUNimation has something to do with it. The song "This Woman Needs" is sung by Shedaisy. The thing is, nothing belongs to me. So please don't sue me. I have nothing that you would want anyway. I'm broke.   
  


Rated: PG (just to be safe)   
  


Explanations: All song lyrics are in italics.   
  
  
  


_This woman that takes on the world_

_And picks up your shirts, keeps it together somehow_

_This same woman, that melts with your touch_

_Wants you to feel what I'm feeling right now_   
  


Chi-Chi sighed. With Gohan and Goku off training with Piccolo, it was quiet around the house, but the boys still managed to make a mess. And it was Chi-Chi's job to clean it all up. She decided to start with the bedrooms.   
  


After cleaning Gohan's room, Chi-Chi moved on to the room that she and Goku shared. She picked up the clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor the night before. As she picked up one of Goku's shirts, she couldn't help but smile. She was sure that Piccolo, with his sensitive hearing, hadn't gotten much sleep last night with the noise that she and Goku had made. Chi-Chi laughed at the thought of Piccolo laying there, a look of horror on his face because of the noise.   
  


Chi-Chi snapped herself out of her reverie and got back to the task at hand. As she worked, she thought of her husband. 'I love him so much,' she thought, 'but he can be so naive and dim-witted at times. But that's my Goku.'   
  


_'Cause this woman needs_

_A safe place to land_

_The strength in your hands_

_To know you know_

_What this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry_

_So lay by my side_

_And I'll tell you, I'll tell you_   
  


Sometimes, Chi-Chi felt like she was always on the go. Having two Saiyans in the house was like having twenty regular boys. She was always going form one place to another, doing twenty things at once.   
  


Goku always seemed to know when she needed a break. He'd hold her all night long in his strong arms. And whenever she felt like crying, there was Goku, trying to cheer her up. And when she was crying, her was there, to remind her that he still cared. Ever since they found out about the androids, Goku had been busy training, but he was never too busy for his wife.   
  


_This woman needs to be reassured_

_That my heart's your home and love is what wills you to stay_

_I need you to see me in every light_

_And hear that you still think I'm beautiful anyway_   
  


Goku didn't say it out loud a lot, but Chi-Chi knew that he loved her. Just because her didn't say it didn't mean that he didn't show it. Everyday he would compliment her cooking and he would say how beautiful she looked. And he said it sincerely, not just to stay on her good side.   
  


_'Cause this woman needs_

_A safe place to land_

_The strength in your hands_

_To know you know_

_What this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry_

_So lay by my side_

_And I'll tell you, I'll tell you_   
  


_What this woman needs_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, what this woman needs_

_Is somewhere to cry_

_So lay by my side_

_And I'll tell you, I'll tell you_   
  


_What this woman needs_

_Yeah, what this woman needs_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
  


That night while Chi-Chi and Goku were laying in bed, she told him what she needed.   
  


"Goku," she said, "I know you love me, but why don't you say it more?"   
  
  
  


There was a long pause before Goku answered. When he spoke, he sounded like a little child. "I'm scared to Chi-Chi. I'm afraid that if I tell you a lot, some evil being will find out about it and hurt you to get to me. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I love you too much."   
  


Chi-Chi smiled. "You just said it Goku." Before he could reply, Chi-Chi kissed him lightly on the lips. "Shh," she said. "Don't say a thing." And so they just laid there in each others arms all night long until the morning came   
  


_What this woman needs_   
  
  
  


Fin   
  


A/N: What did you think? This was my first try at a Chi-Chi fic. I hope I came close to getting her right. I thinking of doing another one, but first I need your feedback. Please R/R. Thanx. 


End file.
